[unreadable] The funds are sought for the organization of a Gordon Research Conference "Organic Thin Films" with the focus on Biomedical Applications of Polymeric and Nanostructured Films. The conference will be organized by Prof. Nicholas Kotov (University of Michigan, USA) and Prof. Martien Cohen-Stuart (Wageningen University, The Netherlands) and will take place on May 27-June 1, 2007, at the Centre Paul Langevin, Aussois, France. Fundamental studies and practical applications of organic and nanostructured thin films experienced nearly exponential growth in the recent years. The primary objective of the conference is to highlight the frontiers of the biomedical applications of thin films and the most recent achievements of the prominent researchers in the field. This topic was not covered in its entirety by any previous GRC conference within the last 5 years. The agenda of the conference will include the following sections: Nanostructured Biomedical Materials (two sessions), Advanced biosensors, Frontiers of Cell Interactions with Coatings, Understanding Biointerfaces, Engineering of Neural Interface, Interfacial Aspects of Tissue Engineering, and Drug Delivery. These topics represent the areas of most dynamic fundamental research and intense technology transfer activity. This gives us confidence that the conference will be of high interest to a variety of scientists in academia, industry, government, and non-profit organizations. The funds requested from NIH will be used to offset the conference and/or travel expenses of participants with emphasis on students, postdocs, and recently appointed assistant professors from institutions in the USA. This segment of scientists is traditionally underrepresented at Gordon Conferences taking place at locations outside of the continental United States. The organizers of the conference strongly believe that the international experience and the ability to interact with top-notch colleagues from Europe are important for their career development. It also represents a sensible investment in the future of the biomedical and bioengineering research in this country and maximizes the impact of the NIH funds. Special provisions are made to increase diversity of the speakers and attendees. The proposed program drastically increases the participation of women scientists and makes substantial change in the ethnic diversity of GRC Conferences as compared to the previous GRC rounds. The USA co-Chair of the conference will engage national and Midwest professional minority organizations in addition to traditional media outlets in publicizing the conference and available funds to stimulate participation of younger scientists from underrepresented groups eligible for NIH support under this grant. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]